Like A Cappuccino
by Wi-kun Evil'7
Summary: Dua rasa yang terdapat di dalam Cappuccino -manis dan pahit- kau akan merasakan kedua rasa itu di dlm kehidupan mu.*bad summary* Short ff Se7Min, YAOI, typos.DLDR. RnR please
1. Chapter 1

**Title : Like A Cappuccino**

**Author : Wi-kun Evil'Y a.k.a Hyun Hyumin**

**Legh : 1 chapter, 1 couple.**

**Cast : YunJae :D**

**REAL PERSON!**

**Rules : YANG NGAK SUKA AMA PAIR DI ATAS HARAP KLIK TANDA 'X' OKE! NO BASH OR FLAME!**

**Rated : cukup T**

**Genre : Romance(?) **

**Discleamir : Yunjae saling memiliki. FF INI MUTLAK PUNYA SAYA!**

**Warning : YAOI/BOY X BOY DON'T LIKE? SO DON'T READ! NGAK SUKA PAIR NYA? YAUDAH JANGAN BACA JUGA! Typos, EYD, AU, OOC, OC, aneh, pendek, etc.**

**A/N : **Short ff dengan berbagai pair, just no crack pair! Jangan ada yang protes lau ff ini pendek. Namanya juga short ff x)

**ff punya hyun, jadi terserah Hyun ya :p**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**0o0YunJae0o0**

Mentari mulai manampakkan wajahnya setelah sang rembulan menggantikannya bertugas di malam hari.

"Ugh..." lenguhan kecil keluar dari sebuah bibir berbentuk hati. Perlahan mata bak musangnya terbuka dan langsung di sambut oleh silaunya mentari

Dahinya berkerut, seseorang yang seharusnya berada di dalam pelukannya kini tak ada.

Panik. Mendadak rasa takut menyelundup ke dalam relung hatinya. Dengan gusar ia melangkahkan kaki jenjangnya keluar dari kamar.

"Boo.." ia mulai bersuara. Tak mempedulikan semilir angin pagi menyentuh badan bagian atasnya yang tak tertutup apa-apa.

Perasaannya makin kalut. Tak menemukan namja cantik-yang seharusnya berada di pelukanya- di dapur, ruang tamu bahkan di halaman belakang, namja yang sangat ia cintai itu pun tak ada.

Pandangannya mulai kabur oleh air mata yang mengenang.

TES

Oh, air mata itu jatuh menelusiri pipinya, melewati rahangnya yang kokoh.

"Boojae.." sekali lagi ia bersuara. Namun kali ini suaranya bergetar.

TAP

TAP

GREP~

"Yunnie~ apa yang kau lakukan disini?" suara halus dan merdu menyapa telinga Yunho. di balikkannya tubuhnya dan memeluk tubuh ramping itu.

Jaejoong bingung akan tingkah suaminya. Tapi ia segera membalas pelukan Yunho yang seolah tak membiarkanya pergi.

"Yun kau kenapa?" tanya Jaejoong setelah pelukan Yunho melonggar, di tangkupnya wajah kecil Yunho.

"Hihi bahkan kau sampai menangis begini~" diusapnya air mata yang mengalir.

"Aku takut kau pergi lagi Boo~" ujar Yunho membuat 'istri'-nya itu terkekeh pelan.

"Aku tak akan pergi Bear, aku akan selalu bersama mu arra!" bibir semerah cherry itu menempel di atas bibir berbentuk hati itu.

Ciuman lembut yang didasari oleh cinta. Menghadiahkan rasa manis yang terus terasa.

Bibir Yunho mengulum bibir bawah Jaejoong dengan lembut seolah bibir itu barang antic yang rapuh.

Tangan Yunho terjulur mengusap pipi Jaejoong, halus dan lembut.

Ciuman mereka pun terlepas karna pasokan udara yang menipis.

Seutas senyuman manis yang selalu Yunho kagumi, senyuman yang selalu membuat dadanya bergemuruh kini terpampang di depannya.

"Saranghae, jeongmal saranghae Boojae~" ucap Yunho.

Senyuman itu lagi, senyuman yang bisa membantunya tersenyum dikala bersedih. Senyuman dan kebahagiaan Jaejoong adalah hidupnya.

"Nado Yunho-ah, kau tau itu. Dan kenapa kau seperti tadi eum?" tanya namja cantik itu menyandarkan kepalanya ke dada bidang Yunho.

"Aku takut kau pergi lagi Boo, setelah perjuangan yang kita lalui. Menhadapi orang tua mu yang tidak merestui kita. Dan mpphh.." perkataan namja tampan itu bungkam oleh ciuman penh emosi Jaejoong.

Ia tak mau mengingat kejadian yang lalu. Kejadian yang sempat membuatnya berpisah dengan Yunho. Tapi itu tak akan terjadi lagi. Selamanya Jaejoong akan selalu bersama Yunho. Membangun sebuah keluarga kecil. Dimana hanya ada dia, Yunho dan anak-anaknya kelak.

Dua rasa yang berbeda terdapat dalam Cappuccino.

Manis dan Pahit.

Seberapa pun pahitnya hidupmu, rasa manis akan selalu menyertai mu.

_**END YunJae**_

.

.

.

**A/N** : pendek? Sekali lagi jangan protes, namanya juga short oke! **Kemungkinan** chap depan Se7Min :D so, ditunggu ya~

**Review please~~**

**See You~~**


	2. Chapter 2 : Se7Min vers

**Title : Like A Cappuccino**

**Author : **Wi-kun Evil'Y a.k.a Hyun Hyumin

**Legh : 1 chapter, 1 couple.**

**Cast : Se7Min**

**REAL PERSON!**

YANG NGAK SUKA AMA PAIR DI ATAS HARAP KLIK TANDA 'X' OKE! NO BASH OR FLAME!

**Rated : **cukup T

**Genre : **Romance, Angst(?)

**Discleamir : Se7Min saling memiliki :p . FF INI MUTLAK PUNYA SAYA!**

**Warning : YAOI/BOY X BOY DON'T LIKE? SO DON'T READ! NGAK SUKA PAIR NYA? YAUDAH JANGAN BACA JUGA! Typos, EYD, AU, OOC, OC, aneh, pendek, etc.**

**A/N : **Short ff dengan berbagai pair, just no crack pair! Jangan ada yang protes lau ff ini pendek. Namanya juga short ff x)

**ff punya hyun, jadi terserah Hyun ya :p**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**0o0Se7Min0o0**

**-I Always Love You-**

Entah kenapa, cerahnya langit menghilang. Digantikan oleh gumpalan-gumpalan awan hitam. Dentingan jam yang semula berdetak pelan, kini terdengar keras.

Manic mata yang tertutup bingkai kacamata itu terpejam. Sebuah tepukan mendarat di bahu tegap namja berkacamata tadi. Perlahan tangannya membuka kacamata yang terpasang rapi di wajah tampan miliknya.

"Waeyo?" Se7en—pria tampan itu— memandang heran kearah managernya. Tatapan menyelidik tak bisa tak ia keluarkan ketika melihat wajah sang manager.

"Ada apa hyung?" ia kembali bertanya dan bangkit dari duduknya.

"C-chang…min.." dengan bergetar manager itu bersuara.

"Changmin? Apa? Ada apa dengannya?" perasaan tak nyaman langsung menyergap relung hati Se7en, tapi di tepisnya kuat-kuat.

Dengan bergetar, tangan sang manager menyerahkan sesuatu—atau lebih tepatnya sebuah amplop—kepada Se7en.

"Apa ini?" alis Se7en berkerut seraya mengambil amplop tersebut dari tangan managernya.

"Bacalah…" setelah satu kata itu, sang manager berlalu dari hadapan Se7en.

DEG

DEG

Jantung Se7en mendadak berdetak tak nyaman ketika membuka amplop itu perlahan.

SREET

Amplop itu terbuka, di dalamnya terdapat sebuah kertas dan foto.

"Minku.." ia bergumam ketika melihat foto tersebut. Foto dari seorang Shim Changmin yang sedang memakan makanan. Mau tak mau ujung bibir Se7en terangkat membentuk sebuah senyuman.

TAK

Bunyi jarum jam yang berdetak menyadarkan namja bernama asli Choi Dong Wook tersebut. Matanya beralih menatap secarik surat yang telipat dengan rapi. Di bukanya kertas berwarna putih tersebut.

_**Dear shichi hyung**_

_**Hyung, aku ingin menyampaikan sesuatu. Bolehkah? Aku yakin boleh hehe..**_

_**Pertama-tama aku ingin tau bagaimana kabar mu hyung? Apa kau baik-baik saja di Jepang?**_

'Ne, aku baik Minku, bagaimana dengan mu?'

_**Hahaha aku tau kau pasti baik-baik saja. Ah! menurut mu bagaimana wanita-wanita di Jepang? mereka pasti cantik-cantikkan? Apa ada tipe mu diantara mereka?**_

'Apa maksud mu Minku?'

_**Hyung, apa kau mencintai ku?**_

'Tentu saja Minku! Aku sangat sangat mencintai mu!'

_**Kalau kau mencintai ku, lepaskan aku.**_

'APA?'

_**Aku tau jalan yang kita lalui bersama tidak mudah hyung. Banyak rintangan yang kita lalui, banyak caki-maki yang kita dapati. Tapi, kau tidak pernah menyerah memberiku semangat di saat aku terpuruk dengan semua caci-makian itu. Bahkan sampai keluarga ku tak mau lagi mengakui ku, kau ada, kau selalu ada untuk menjadi penyanggah hidup ku.**_

_**Maaf aku tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa untuk mu. Maaf kalau selama ini aku tidak berguna dan maaf aku telah lancang mencintai mu yang sempurna ini hyung.**_

'Aniya Minku, aniya..'

_**Hyung, apa kau sudah mau melepaskan ku?**_

'TIDAK! Aku tidak akan melepas mu!'

_**Ku mohon hyung, lepaskan aku. Berbahagialah dengan yang lain. Ku mohon sekali lagi hyung, ini permintaan terakhir ku. Tolong kau penuhi.**_

_**Tapi, kau harus tau bahwa aku selalu mencintai mu Shichi hyung :)**_

_**Berbahagialah^^**_

_**Saranghae. Jeongmal saranghae Choi Dong Wook.**_

_**By**_

_**Shim Changmin.**_

Se7en menggelengkan kepalanya berulang-ulang kali. Ia tak mengerti apa isi surat ini. Dan perasaan tak nyaman itu makin mendesak di relung hatinya. Tangannya mencengkram erat dada sebelah kirinya dengan kuat.

"Minku.." gumamnya—lagi.

Suara dari TV yang sedari tadi menyala membuat Se7en menoleh, ketika mendengar nama seseorang yang telah merebut hatinya.

'_Shim Changmin, penyanyi dari Korea meninggal dunia akibat kecelakaan yang terjadi 1 jam yang lalu. Mobil yang akan membawanya ke Gwangju bertabrakan dengan sebuah truk. Para fans dan teman dari Shim Changmin menangis mendengar berita buruk tersebut. Semoga ia tenang di alam sana.'_

"ANDWEE! MINKU!"

Dua rasa yang berbeda terdapat dalam Cappuccino.

Manis dan Pahit.

Inilah kepahitan hidup yang harus kau alami. Jalani dengan tegar meski hati mu sakit. Percayalah, suatu hari nanti kau akan merasakan manisnya hidup.

.

.

.

**_END SE7MIN_**

Me : *watados+innocent* | Se7en : *deathglare* | Changmin : *deathglare too* | me : waeyo?*tetap watodos+innocent* | Se7en : apaan ini he? | me : eh apanya yang apaan hyung?*sok ngak tau* | Changmin : lu beneran jaht ya? lu biking gw die T^T*nangis di pelukan se7en* | Se7en : iya lu jahat banget hyun. Tegaan ma kita nih. | me : jangan salahin saya, salahin ide yang muncul ide otak miskin saya hehe | Se7Min : *lempar bogem ke author* | *Author pingsan di tempat*|

Hahah mian geje+typos ne :) makasih untuk siapa saja yang udah mampir di ff gaje saya hehe..

Chap depan belum tentu siapa pair-nya, so di tunggu ne~~

**REVIEW PLEASE (_ _)**

***Hyumin/ Wi-kun**


End file.
